the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Half Breed Chronicles Main Villains
Sargeros and his allies met many foes along their ways and they were forced to fight them. Birth of a Hero *'Primary Villains -' Diablo (Archdemon / Lord of Terror), Camael (Chief/ First of the Authorities), Varian (Arch Nephilim) *'Secondary Villains -' Archangels (Michael and Samael), Lilith (Mother of all Demons/ Queen of Hell), Authorities (Second Sphere Angels), Lilim (Lilith's and Samael's offsprings), Angels, Demons, Nephilim, Cambion. Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Archdemon/ Greater Evil/ Lord of Terror) Camael.jpg|Camael (First/ Chief Authorities) Varian.jpg|Varian (Arch Nephilim/ Son of Samael) Michael.jpg|Michael (Second Archangel/ Viceroy of Heaven) Samael.jpg|Samael (Third Archangel/ Archangel of Death) Lilith.jpg|Lilith (First Demon/ Queen of Hell) Lilim.jpg|Lilim (Lilith's and Samael offsprings) Authorities.jpg|Authorities (Second Sphere Angels) Demons.jpg|Demons (Damned Souls) Nephilim.jpg|Nephilim Cambion.png|Cambion Tribes of East * Primary Villains -''' Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters), Elemental Emperors (Ragnaros, Al'Akir, Neptulon, Therazane), Cthulu (First Great Old One) * 'Secondary Villains - '''Eshter (First Witch), Xavius (First Dark Druid), Alpha Monsters, Great Old Ones, Monsters, Elementals, Darklings, Witches, Dark Druids. Eve.png|Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters) Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros (Elemental Emperor of Fire) Al'Akir.jpg|Al'Akir (Elemental Emperor of Air) Neptulon.jpg|Neptulon (Elemental Emperor of Water) Therazane.jpg|Therazane (Elemental Empress of Earth) Cthulu.jpg|Cthulu (First Great Old One/ High Priest of the Outer Gods) Great Old Ones.jpg|Great Old Ones (Children of Outer Gods) Elementals.jpg|Elementals (Servants of the Emperors) Darkling.jpg|Darklings (Maggothes of Outer Gods/ Old Ones) Sacrilegious Allegiance *'Primary Villains -''' Metatron (Throne/ Scribe of Anu/ Keeper of the White Book), Baphomet (Duke of Hell/ Keeper of the Darkhold), Protogenoi (Apophis, Nyx, Tartarus, Erebos, Gaia), Absalom (The Vampire God). *'Secondary Villains -' Kokabiel (Grigori), Minos (King of Crossroad Demons), Demons Sorcerers, Monstrous Pagans, Giants, Titans, Cyclops, Hecatoncheires,' Dark Pagans, Vampires, Crossroad Demons. Metatron.jpg|Metatron (Throne/ Scribe of Anu/ Keeper of the White Book) Baphomet.png|Baphomet (Duke of Hell/ Keeper of the Darkhold) Apophis.jpg|Apophis (Protogenoi of Chaos/ Monstrous Protogenoi) Nyx.jpg|Nyx (Protogenoi of Night) Tartarus.jpg|Tartarus (Protogenoi of the Abyss) Erebos.jpg|Erebos (Protogenoi of Darkness) Gaia.jpg|Gaia (Protogenoi of the Earth) Absalom.jpeg|Absalom (The Vampire God) Minos.jpg|Minos (Judge of the Underworld/ King of Crossroad Demons) demon sorcerer.jpg|Demon Sorcerers (Servants of Baphomet) Monstrous Deity.jpg|Monstrous Pagans (Children of Apophis) Giants.jpg|Giants (Children of Tartarus and Gaia) Titans.jpg|Titans (Children of Gaia and Ouranos) Cyclop.jpg|Cyclops (Children of Gaia and Ouranos) Hecatoncheires.png|Hecatoncheires (Children of Gaia and Ouranos) Dark Pagans.jpg|Dark Pagans (Children of Nyx and Erebus) Crossroad Demon.jpg|Crossroad Demons (Servants of Minoss) Seven Seals * '''Primary Villains -' Malthael (Necro Reaper), Varaug (First Shade), Apocalypse Horsemen (Death, Famine, Pestilence, War) * 'Secondary Villains -' Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo, Andariel, Duriel, Belial, Azmodan), Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan),Reapers, Shades, Demons, Riders of the Apocalypse. Malthael.jpeg|Malthael (Necro Reaper) Varaug.jpg|Varaug (First Shade) Death.png|Death (Apocalypse Horsemen) Famine.jpg|Famine (Apocalypse Horsemen) Conquest.jpg|Conquest (Apocalypse Horsemen) War.jpg|War (Apocalypse Horsemen) Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Hatred) Baal.jpg|Baal (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Destruction) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Terror) Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Maiden of Anguish) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Pain) Belial.jpg|Belial (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Lie) Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Sin) Azatoth.jpg|Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan) Reaper.jpg|Reapers (Guardians of the Veil) Shade.jpg|Shades (Human merged with Spirits) Darkling.jpg|Darklings (Maggothes of Outer Gods/ Old Ones) Demons.jpg|Demons (Damned Souls) Apocalypse * 'Primary Villains -' Judas (First Beast of Revelation/ The Antichrist/ Empowered by all the Marks), False Prophet (Second Beast of Revelation/ Whore of Babilon), Samuel (Third Beast of Revelation/ First King of Israel). * 'Secondary Villains - '''Outer Gods (Azatoth, Nyarlathotep, Magnum Innominandum, Shub Niggurath, Yog Sothot, Cxaxukluth), Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo, Andariel, Duriel, Belial, Azmodan), Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters), Protogenoi (Apophis, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebos), Cain (Hell Knight-Original Vampire Hybrid/ Father of the Murder), Sin (White Eye Greater Demon). Judas.jpg|Judas (First Beast of Revelation/ The Antichrist/ Empowered by all the Marks) False Prophet.jpg|False Prophet (Second Beast of Revelation/ Whore of Babilon) Samuel.jpg|Samuel (Third Beast of Revelation/ First King of Israel) Azatoth.jpg|Azatoth (Outer God/ The Demonic Sultan) Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Outer God/ The Crawling Chaos) Magnum Innominandum.jpg|Magnum Innominadum (Outer God/ The Nameless Mist) Shub Niggurath.png|Shub Niggurath (Outer God/ The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog Sothot.png|Yog Sothot (Outer God/ The Nameless Mist) Cxaxukluth.jpg|Cxaxukluth (Illimitable Androgynous Desire) Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Hatred) Baal.jpg|Baal (Archdemon / Prime Evil/ Lord of Destruction) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Terror) Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Maiden of Anguish) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Pain) Belial.jpg|Belial (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Lie) Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Sin) Eve.png|Eve (Original Sinner/ Mother of all Monsters) Cain.png|Cain (Hell Knight-Original Vampire Hybrid/ Father of the Murder) Sin.jpg|Sin (Azmodan's Second in Command/ White Eye Greater Demon) The Final Primordial Conflict * '''Primary Villains -' Abaddon, Shelob, Amon and Maveth * 'Secondary Villains -' Messiahs (Ciemno, Ravenna), Cosmic Entities (Satan, Cromaggus), Absalom (Vampire God) Locustes of Apocalypse (Eaters of Life), Shedim (Maggothes of Abaddon), Turok Hans (Primordial Vampires) Abaddon.jpg|Abaddon (Primordial Being of Evil/ The Great Evil Beast) Shelob.jpg|Shelob (Primordial Being of the Darkness/ The Corrupter) Amon.jpg|Amon (Primordial Being of Void/ The Lord of Noghingness) Maveth.PNG|Maveth (Primordial Being of Apocalypse/ The Queen of the End) Ciemno.jpg|Ciemno (Messiah of Darkness) Ravenna.jpg|Ravenna (Messiah of Apocalypse) Satan.jpg|Satan (Cosmic Entity of Evil/ The Black Dragon) Absalom.jpeg|Absalom (The Vampire God) Shedim.jpg|Shedims (Maggothes of Abaddon) Turok Han.jpg|Turok Hans (Primordial Monsters/ Absalom's first Vampires) Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Villains Category:Birth of a Hero Category:Tribes of East Category:Sacrilegious Allegiance Category:Seven Seals Category:Apocalypse Category:The Final Primordial Conflict